I Loved Her First
by Fray Ray
Summary: As Danny watched, he thought how he loved her first.  Song fic to Heartland's 'I Loved Her First' Ships if any? DL OCOC


**I hope you can enjoy this story. I heard the song on GAC and had to do a fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY at all. The song is now mine, it's Heartland's and all their peoples**

**Song: 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland**

_

* * *

_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

I never really saw myself standing here, feeling so many emotions running though me as I watched her dance with you. She looked beautiful in her white dress and it actually brought tears to my eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was held back out of her face and a tiara was set a top the curls, reminding me of the days she said she wanted to be a princess. Her beautiful brown eyes were alive and full of joy.

My baby girl is married. She is dancing in the center of the room with her you. All eyes on you two, it's your day. I remembered what it felt like to be in the center of the room with all eyes on you and I am happy for her.

You were only looking at each other. It was like there was no one else in the room. Just like her mother and me had so many years before. She suddenly looked up a flashed me a quick smile before returning her attention back to the man before her, you.

I remember back when she was younger, she'd put her arms around my neck and give me a huge, telling me I was so much to her and how much she loves me.

I pray that you keep my baby safe and hold her tight. For, she is older now and life must go on, and I must not stand in your way. Because, I can see she will be happy with you.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

I look at you, thinking that I loved her first and I held her in my arms first. She was a daddy's girl from the moment she was born. There was no doubt about that. She could get just about anything she wanted. She held me in the palm of her hand.

I didn't spoil her, though if you ask any of my friend's they might not agree to that. I had limits as to what I would get her, and she knew that. She knew not to push to far and when she had enough.

But, like I said, others might not agree with that statement. We did buy her, her first car on her sixteenth birthday. It was a nice little blue Volts Wagon Beetle, just as she wanted. I did allow her to get her motorcycle's license, though; her mother wasn't up for that idea at first. But, after lots of promising, and even more begging, she was allowed to get it.

We had our fair share of fights, because even though I let her do so much, I was very protective. She had a strict curfew that she was less than fond of. There may have been a couple times when I just so happened to be cleaning my gun when a guy came to pick her up, including you.

But, she was my baby, my only child, and she knew that it was because I love her. And, there will always be a special place in my heart that belongs to her.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

That woman in the middle of the dance floor, it's hard to believe that she's the same girl that I always knew. We'd spend hours together in the park, time that she preciously named, 'Daddy Time.' Even as she got older, when being seen in public with your father was considered an embarrassment, we would sit on the swings and she just would talk to me. I think these might be some of the times I miss the most.

This woman is the same little girl that I would read all those fairy tales to. Then we'd talk about happily ever after and princes and she'd tell me that she wishes she could be a princess. I'd tell her that she's my princess and she'd giggle and say she knows. Then I'd tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead.

I laughed when I first heard about you. It was funny because she came in from school all huffy and I asked her what was up. She went into great detail about how infuriating you were. How much you annoyed her. It reminded me slightly of how her mother and I were.

Then, one day she came in all smiling and saying that you asked her out. I smiled and asked her all the questions she was use to receiving from me before a date. Then, you got there and, as mentioned, I just so happened to be cleaning my gun.

Our introductions were made and you went to the door and opened it for her. She kissed my cheek goodbye and walked out, smiling and thanking you as she went. That's when I knew it, that first time that I saw you two together, that it was only a matter of time.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

From the moment she was born, when I was standing there by her mother, I knew that this was going to be something different. It was all going to be brand new to me, that I had just dived head first into one of the best things of life. I had only felt like this two times before and that was when I met her mother and then again when I married her.

But, this was different, I could tell. And, when she smiled at me for the first time, I knew that the love of a father was something so different that it was almost overwhelming. I was so glad that I got the chance to experience this.

The whole time that she was growing up, every time we would talk about Prince Charming, I hoped and prayed that it would someone like you that she found. I was so glad when she did. But, when it came time today, giving her away was one of the hardest things I ever had to do; because, I did love her first.

"Danny," my wife called as she came to stand beside me.

I turned to her, "Yeah, Montana?"

"Mary-Elise looks beautiful today, doesn't she?" she asked me, putting her arm through mine.

"Yeah," I whispered in return as the song ending and my daughter made her way over to us.

"Daddy," she smiled at me, "would you like to dance?"

I smile and her hand, "Of course, sweetheart."

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

As we walk into the middle, she grins at me and then puts her hands on my shoulders. I smile back at her. I feel so lucky at this moment and I hope that you take very good care of my baby.

My little girl, that loved nothing more than to hang around the crime lab, that could determine the caliber of a bullet at the age of four, and loved to play matchmaker, was here today. She was ready for her journey into life.

"Nick's amazing, isn't he, Daddy?" she talks to me, still calling me daddy as she had her whole life.

"Yeah," I respond.

She smiles again and glances over at you. I hope that someday you know what this moment is like, what I'm going through. It's all kind of bitter sweet. She's going to be your miracle and you're going to be so happy that she found someone great. But, at the same time, you know that you're letting someone else care you're miracle. From the moment you miracle smiles up at you, you'll know how I feel. I loved her first.

* * *

_Review please. I hoped you enjoyed that. This could kinda be counted as a very future fic from 'What Fun Boredom Can Bring' because I did use her. As you can see, there were a few hints back at the story if you've read it._


End file.
